


The Dance

by TheMoments (TBs_LMC)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, M/M, POV Scott Ryder, Party, Pre-Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBs_LMC/pseuds/TheMoments
Summary: Reyes Vidal organizes a big party to celebrate the founding of Ditaeon. Amidst the colors and joy and music, Scott finds himself on the receiving end of a very pointed and public seduction.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 6





	The Dance

Watching from the highest balcony in the outpost, Scott was in awe at what Reyes had pulled together so quickly. He’d never seen anything so beautiful. So many colors, so much laughter, music that forced his body to want to move to its beat and so he did without thinking, hips with a mind of their own. He gasped when someone else appeared in his space, his hands grabbed by the man he’d least expected to lead him into the passion of fully clothed movement on a dance floor via the art of dance itself.

Eyes meeting eyes, locked in heat, bodies moving to a rhythm independent of their owners yet focusing every ounce of energy, of Scott’s biotic field forward, center, existing as a bubble between them growing exponentially until it was a tangible thing that enveloped them and he was lost inside it, inside the intoxicating existence that was Kadara’s Charlatan.

Startling amber eyes ate right through his brain, full lips curved into a smirking smile as though he knew how deadly every move he made was even without weapons in his hands and oh, how Scott willingly surrendered himself to slow death by love at the hands of a seduction expert the likes of which existed nowhere in two galaxies but here, right here in front of him. It was as if Reyes had grown up in a country that prided itself on desire, on lovemaking as a sport and art form combined with the most subtle and unsubtle conquest of mind, body and soul. As if he were using every nuance and lesson that had ever been learned right here and now, in this bucket of stolen moments on a balcony in an outpost no one ever thought would come to be.

Andromeda in its entirety had never witnessed anything like this man at full tilt, and Scott was suddenly aware that every eye in Ditaeon was on them, their movements, the electricity zapping back and forth between them tangibly, visibly giving onlookers the very clear message that something very much more was at play beyond fancy footwork and undulation of limb and spine.

Scott fought succumbing completely, wanting so very much to keep his wits at least within arm’s reach. As the human Pathfinder, he knew he should, especially at a party celebrating their Kadara outpost. But he also knew damn well that he was fighting a losing battle.

He realized that he was okay with that, and knew that soon he would surrender completely.

Reyes licked his lips. Scott swallowed hard. Their bodies reached out, pushed away, pulled closer. Closer. Closer still.

Reyes grabbed his hand, yanked him in until their bodies were flush, reeled him out like fishing line, snapped him to a halt, their hips swaying, coming together, the Charlatan's hands palm-flat on Scott's hips, the Pathfinder matching him step for step, unable and unwilling to stop.

Scott leaned in. Reyes' eyes darted down to his lips and in the moment Scott thought he might be kissed, Reyes flung him back out, Scott almost losing his balance as he tilted backwards over the balcony's edge. Blood rushed in his ears as some gasps reached up from below, but like a promise, Reyes hauled Scott back from the edge again, arms trapping his body protectively against him, the crowd cheering as their foreheads came together, eyes locked, chests heaving, pelvises molded together and Scott marvelled at the perfect fit, as if two long-lost puzzle pieces were slotting together a full galaxy away from where they'd been lost.

Reyes dipped Scott backward in a half-circle. His head spun. Then he flipped in Reyes' arms because Scott Ryder could give as good as he got and fully intended to. His entire backside was suddenly flush with Reyes' entire front and he ground his ass into the smuggler's groin, eliciting a groan from him that lit every last nerve ending on fire. Reyes' hands slapped palm-flat over Scott's chest and stomach, their feet still moving to the fast, fast dance beat, hips lost in an ancient dance as Scott's arms raised up and behind, fingers lacing behind Reyes' neck while his hands slid to Scott's sides and moved up once, then down to the waistband of his pants, holding his hips as they writhed against each other.

When surrender came, it was with a sigh carried on a smile as he melted into the slick, sweating body behind him. Reyes stopped dancing, sensing, _knowing_. Turned him around. Cradled his face in gun-calloused hands. Stroked Scott's cheeks with his thumbs and smiled as he panted, sweat pouring from their hairlines, dampening their shirts. The Pathfinder's eyes closed. He exhaled, lips trembling from exertion and anticipation.

When their lips met, Scott's hand grabbed hold of Reyes' wrists, breath lost, gone, biotic field shimmering around them both. And if the peoples' cheering had anything to do with what was going on there atop the balcony rather than general revelry, Scott was okay with that as their bodies found their own rhythm in the dark there on the balcony...when alone later...forever.


End file.
